


When to Let Go

by soaker87



Category: Spider Riders - All Media Types, スパイダーライダーズ ~オラクルの勇者たち | Spider Riders ~Oracle no Yuusha-tachi~
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igneous has his worries, but with rebel Insectors attacking, and Hunter overworking himself, they might be getting a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from ff.net.  
> Second request is a Hunter/Igneous. I've never tried writing this pairing before, so hopefully it turned out well. Also, post-series.

Even with the war against the Insectors officially over, the Spider Riders couldn't catch a break. It was "official", because Prince Lumen, Emperor Buguese, and Queen Illuma had gotten together to sign a peace treaty between nations. But no amount of paperwork could settle the complex feelings many people of the Inner World still had.

* * *

Hunter was training outside Arachna castle. He was mainly practicing swings of his sword at the moment. It would help to build speed and endurance. He was starting to become soaked with sweat, a combination of the exertion he was putting into the training, and the heat of the day.

"Hunter, won't you come inside?!" Igneous was calling him from a distance away. Once Hunter turned around, Igneous came closer to him, tossing the boy a towel he was holding.

"What are you saying?" Hunter asked, as he stared back and forth between Igneous and the towel, unhappy with this interruption.

"You've been out here all day," Igneous replied. "You should at least come in for lunch. Corona is worried." Not just Corona, but Igneous as well. If Hunter was going to skip a meal for any reason, it was definitely serious.

"Yeah, I know," Hunter said, sounding a bit guilty. Yet, he still didn't budge. "But how come you're not training with me?" It honestly did surprise Hunter. In a way, he'd always looked up to Igneous, even if he'd be reluctant to admit it. The knight almost always seemed to know how to prioritize and handle a situation seriously. He was a real pro.

"Hey, I was practicing this morning," Igneous replied, a bit taken aback. "I'll probably train a bit more in the evening. But right now, we're not at a great disadvantage. Only a small group of rebel Insectors are still making attacks. Aqune and Buguese are working to stop this problem from their side, and we have plenty of power too. But it won't do us any good if you get yourself sick with heat stroke."

Hunter frowned, but he did understand Igneous' point.

"You're right, but… I just want to be the best hero I can be. And a hero who can rely on my own strength." As part of the peace treaty, two of the Oracle Keys were returned to Nuuma, and one was given to the Insectors. Hunter and the other Spider Riders were left with just one. They could no longer use the Keys as a much of a crutch in battle.

"You are plenty strong, Hunter," Shadow said, from within the manacle. "But not that smart. Listen to Igneous."

Hunter glared, but there wasn't really a point in arguing this time. Obediently, he started to clean some of the sweat off of him.

"Alright. Let's go inside and eat lunch then. As long as Corona didn't cook it."

That was the plan anyway. Until the sound of concrete breaking could be heard.

"That was definitely nearby," commented Shadow.

Tense, Hunter and Igneous both surveyed their surroundings. Some statues which decorated the castle grounds had been reduced to rubble. And approaching the two Riders was a small band of Insectors, led by a horned one with red skin.

Igneous recognized the soldier as one he'd faced before. It was during the journey to Nuuma. "That's Scarab," he said. "He's a part of these attacks?" Not that Igneous had a particularly high opinion on the guy. He was just someone he never expected to encounter again.

"You know him?" Hunter asked.

"Lumen and I defeated him," Igneous replied.

"Then this should be easy," Hunter said.

Scarab laughed.

"Disgusting Spider Riders. You stood in our way for so many years. That some Insectors are just willing to forgive you, and live alongside you, is an insult to our mighty race. But not all of us are cowardly enough to submit to your whims."

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm not about to let you hurt anyone in Arachna!" declared Hunter.

But despite the way Hunter talked, Igneous could tell something was off. The boy was still sweating a lot, and his breathing was ragged. He clearly was tired out. Just as Hunter charged out on the offensive, his body gave out, and he crashed to the ground.

"Hunter!" Igneous yelled worriedly.

"This will be even easier than I thought," Scarab said, smug. "Subdue the other Spider Rider!"

"Sector!" his followers cried.

Igneous didn't even have the chance to transform, as soldiers rushed in his direction. With Hunter's health on his mind, he was far from in the best state to fight back.

Still, he wasn't helpless. He drew the sword which he always carried on him, quickly knocking back a couple of the soldiers, before their weapons could reach him. But only a couple. He was struck in the side by an Insector's knife, drawing blood. Not wanting to dwell on that, as it wasn't a deep wound, Igneous turned his blade on that soldier, successfully taking him down. It was only a short-lived achievement. He realized too late as another blow came from behind, a sword piercing him dangerously close to his heart. Although not fully losing consciousness, he was immediately starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Hunter! This is no time to be laying around!"

Shadow's voice finally reached Hunter, who was fighting to lift his tired body from the ground. And he was horrified by the first sight which he saw. It was Scarab, picking up the bloodied body of Igneous.

"No!" Hunter shouted, at a loss for any other words. How could this have happened? Igneous was always so strong.

'Was this all my fault?' he wondered.

Scarab pulled out a sword of his own.

"If I present this Spider Rider's head on a platter, surely it will be a sign of hope, encouraging more Insectors to stand up against you humans," he mused. "But the head of the notorious Hunter Steele would be a much finer prize. Still, no harm in having both."

In an instant, Hunter was seething, forgetting all about his own fatigue.

"Let Igneous go!" he shouted. Memories of his friend and mentor rushed through Hunter's head. Losing someone so important to him… it was unthinkable. The way he dashed in with his pike certainly took the commander by surprise. Scarab dropped Igneous to the ground, needing both hands to block the force of the incoming attack.

"Hunter…" Igneous said weakly. He almost thought he was a goner. Yet, at the last moment, Hunter came to his rescue. In a way, he realized, he should have expected that to happen. Hunter truly was a hero.

Scarab had successfully guarded Hunter's blow, but only barely. His face showed that he was clearly angry by the turn of events.

"We'd better finish this quickly," Hunter said to Shadow, who was now out beside him. The adrenaline rush was already running out.

"Understood," said Shadow. "At least get on my back."

"Yeah," Hunter said.

"How dare you interfere?!" Scarab yelled, trembling as a large spider was flying at him. He wasn't going to be able to block that. Shadow rammed him, and he went flying a distance away. When the man looked up, Hunter was standing in front of him, holding his weapon dangerously close to Scarab's neck.

"Y-you wouldn't…" Scarab stuttered.

"You're right I wouldn't," Hunter replied. "Unlike what you did to Igneous, because heroes don't play dirty." Still, he didn't move his weapon away at all. Igneous may have been alive, but, he was not in good shape. At any rate, he had to get these Insectors to leave.

Scarab scowled. He wasn't so sure if he trusted Hunter to spare him, and he didn't think he would win in any case.

"We're retreating!" he decided. The man stumbled back onto his feet, and headed away from the castle.

Relieved, Hunter made his way back to Igneous' side.

"You're definitely going to be alright," Hunter said, as he knelt beside him.

"You're one to talk," Igneous mumbled. "You need to get some rest too."

Hunter laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know. This is all my fault, and I'm sorry."

"Guys, you can have your heartfelt apologies later. Get inside!" Shadow said. He wasn't going to clean up both their corpses.

"Right," said Hunter. He lifted Igneous's arm over his shoulder, and pulled him up onto Shadow's back. Now he was going to have blood on his clothes too, but that was the least of his worries.

* * *

That evening, Hunter and Igneous were both lying on beds in the castle's infirmary. Both were going to be alright, but naturally, the other Spider Riders were all very worried, and making a huge fuss over them. Especially Corona over Hunter. He was glad when they finally left. He didn't feel as bad anyway after having something to eat, and just wanted some peace and quiet. That, and the chance to finish talking with Igneous.

"Hey… just so you know, I won't let this happen again," Hunter said. "I really should have listened to you."

"Hunter, it's alright," Igneous answered, reassuringly. "I'm not angry at you. Besides, you did listen. If anything, I'm the one at fault for not making you come inside earlier."

"I guess so," Hunter replied.

"I was thinking about it all day," Igneous admitted. "But, something was holding me back."

"Really?" Hunter asked, surprised.

"When you first came here Hunter, I really wasn't sure you were cut out to be a Spider Rider."

Hunter looked kind of annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"But as you and I trained and fought together," Igneous continued. "I realized how wrong I was. You surpassed me. I always enjoyed having you train under me. But I realized… you don't need me anymore. I have to start letting go, and let you make your own choices. You're the Inner World's true hero, and I have to be the one relying on you."

"You really feel that way?" Hunter wondered. He then continued, "I think you're wrong. I do need to rely on you. You know… I pushed myself to sickness because I'm kind of an idiot." He sighed to himself. "You would have kept me in line. And I realized today, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." He looked pretty embarrassed after saying all this, but he knew it was something that needed to be said.

Igneous too was clearly flustered. He was expecting Hunter to agree with him and gloat about it. The boy pulled the sheets over his head a little, to hide his reddened face.

"Aww… you're both so cute," the blue spider who was watching from Hunter's bedside spoke.

"Sh-Shadow!" Hunter exclaimed. He had completely forgotten the spider was there, as he was being quiet for once. He really hadn't meant for anyone _but_ Igneous to hear all that.

"Hunter…" Igneous decided to speak up again. "I'm glad that's how you feel."

"Yeah," Hunter said. "I didn't know I meant so much to you either. But I'm really glad. We're both heroes, so let's both get strong together, and keep protecting the Inner World."

"Yes, let's do that Hunter," answered Igneous, smiling at the boy beside him.

'I think I'll get out of here before they kiss,' Shadow thought to himself.


End file.
